


Nigdy Nie Jesteś Sam

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, Memories
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy strata bliskiej osoby wydaje się zbyt trudna do pogodzenia się z nią, a świat traci wszystkie barwy, jest tylko jedna osoba, która może pomóc Harry'emu znów nauczyć się oddychać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdy Nie Jesteś Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane spontanicznie, lecz po maleńkim kawałku, głównie podczas matematyki, historii, chemii i oglądania Ciekawego Przypadku Benjamina Buttona ;)

 

Idąc przed siebie, nie patrzę na drogę, bo już nie ma dla mnie drogi. Balansując na krawędzi świata, nie muszę patrzeć w dół, by wiedzieć, że za zakrętem czeka koniec. Bo nie ma ratunku dla człowieka bez duszy.

 

♫

 

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała matka.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparłem beznamiętnie.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, na pewno – warknąłem.

– Pamiętaj, że gdybyś potrzebować pomocy, zawsze możesz na nas liczyć, Harry. Nie jesteś sobą, od kiedy…

– Możesz przestać ciągle o tym mówić?! – przerwałem jej. – Wszystko. Jest. Okay.

Zerwałem się z fotela i odszedłem. Pewnie sprawiłem jej przykrość, ale nie dbałem o to. Dlaczego wszyscy ludzie muszą pod pozorem życzliwości wtykać ciekawskie nosy w nieswoje sprawy i ciągle otwierać na nowo niezabliźnione rany?…

W pokoju zgromadziła się cała rodzina. W kominku płonął ogień, przystrojona choinka rzucała kolorowe refleksy na podłogę i ściany, Gemma z kuzynami śpiewała kolędy.

– Harry! – zawołała na mój widok. – Pośpiewasz z nami? Chodź, będzie fajnie.

Znowu się zaczyna. Dlaczego wszyscy wokół wciąż usiłują nakłonić mnie, bym znów zaczął śpiewać? Nie mogę. Po prostu nie mogę. To już nie jest to samo, po prostu nie umiem.

– Ja nie śpiewam – odpowiedziałem chłodno.

– Harry, przecież masz świetny głos. Kochasz śpiew.

– Daj mi spokój! Po prostu nie umiem. Po prostu nie umiem.

Nie chciałem tu być. Świąteczna atmosfera była bolesna w tym roku. Nie czułem, bym mógł się z czegokolwiek cieszyć.

Ten dom nie był już moim domem, nie miałem w nim własnego kąta, poszedłem więc do pokoju gościnnego na piętrze. Stanąłem przy oknie i zapatrzyłem się w gwiazdy. Jesteś tam gdzieś, pomyślałem.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Widziałem w szybie, że to Gemma, ale się nie poruszyłem. Siostra stanęła za mną i delikatnie położyła mi dłonie na ramionach. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało. To milczenie było na swój sposób kojące, lecz nie wystarczająco.

– Harry… – szepnęła po jakimś czasie.

– Skończyłby dziś 26 lat – powiedziałem w przestrzeń, a potem… pękłem.

– Och, Harry – przytuliła mnie pocieszająco. – Tak mi przykro…Wiem, że byliście ze sobą blisko…

– “Blisko”? Nic nie wiesz, Gem. My… my mieliśmy się pobrać. Oświadczyłem mu się, a on się zgodził… – łzy spływały po mojej twarzy niczym wodospad Niagara. Nie mogłem ich powstrzymać, po co ja zaczynałem w ogóle mówić, to było jak wbijanie sobie zardzewiałego noża w brzuch,ale skoro już zacząłem, musiałem wbić go do końca. – Mieliśmy się pobrać, Gem… Chcieliśmy wybudować dom… Nie kupić, zbudować, żeby od fundamentów do dachu był NASZ, już zaczęliśmy planować, jak będzie wyglądał…On chciał, żeby miał ogród, nie taki sztucznie wypielęgnowany, dziki i tajemniczy, taki nasz azyl… O, Boże, Gem, siedem lat, co to jest siedem lat? – zawyłem. – To było jak mrugnięcie, przecież to nic w obliczu całego życia… Czemu to nie byłem ja?… Tak strasznie za nim tęsknię.

– Wiem, kochany, wiem… – Gemma pogłaskała mnie po głowie. Było w tym geście coś boleśnie znajomego. Zamknąłem oczy.

– Straciłem wszystko… On był całym moim życiem – jęknąłem.

– Masz jeszcze nas. Mnie, mamę, tatę. Twoich przyjaciół… Wszyscy jesteśmy z Tobą, młody. Pomyśl o rodzinie Lou.

Zagryzłem wargę, usiłując powstrzymać kolejną falę łez.

– Zaprosiła mnie na Wigilię – wyszeptałem. – Jay. Powiedziałem jej, że nie mogę. Gemma… Nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie mogę tam pójść, wszystko mi tylko przypomina boli.

– Harry… – siostra najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć.

– Czy myślisz, że muszę oddać Jay jego rzeczy? – zapytałem. – Jego koszule… Szczotka, którą się czesał… Jego ulubiony kubek, jego książki, jego płyty… Jego ulubiony kocyk… – rozczuliłem się. – To jedyne, co mi po nim pozostało… Czy muszę to oddać?…

– Nie wiem, powinieneś spytać Jay, myślę, że nie…

– Siedem lat… Był mój przez siedem lat. Przez siedem lat byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, a teraz… Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe… – rozpłakałem się mimo woli.

Sięgnąłem pod bluzkę i wyciągnąłem na wierzch medalion w kształcie serca. Przez chwilę bawiłem się zamknięciem, w końcu otworzyłem je i szepnąłem:

– Tu go noszę…

Ze środka patrzył na mnie uśmiechnięty Lou. Był tak piękny, że moje serce ścisnęło się z bólu. Wszystko w nim, od tych cudownych włosów, przez błyszczące oczy o barwie górskiego potoku i idealnie wykrojone usta, aż do czubków stóp, WSZYSTKO było perfekcyjne.

– Boże, dlaczego mi go zabrałeś?… – załkałem. – Czy zrobiłem coś aż tak złego, że kosztowało go to życie?…

– Harry… – Gemma położyła mi dłoń na piersi. – Wiem, że to boli, ale mama przez to wszystko wariuje. Minęło już ponad pół roku, a ty wciąż… Żyjesz jak mnich. Nie spotykasz się z ludźmi, cały czas jesteś smutny…

– Nie rozumiesz – westchnąłem. Nie umiem inaczej… nie umiem być inny. Lou jest… On był moją duszą, a teraz odszedł, ja… To już się nie zmieni, Gem. To już się nie zmieni… – Rzuciłem okiem na zegarek. – Muszę już iść.

– Myślałem, że zostajesz na noc…

– Mam jeszcze inne plany.

– Na Wigilię? Przecież wszyscy twoi znajomi są teraz ze swoim rodzinami.

– Jest jedna osoba, której nikt dzisiaj nie odwiedzi. Ucałuj ode mnie mamę. Powiedz, że… Po prostu powiedz, że musiałem iść.

No i wyszedłem.

 

♫

 

– Cześć, kochanie – szepnąłem. – Wszystkiego najlepszego…

Odgarnąłem śnieg i wyjąłem z torby znicz, a z kieszeni zapalniczkę. Osłaniając świeczkę dłonią zapaliłem płomień i ustawiłem obok wazonu z kwiatami.

– Wiem, że w nocy zmarzną – zacząłem się tłumaczyć, niemal czując na sobie jego wzrok. – Ale jutro przyniosę ci nowe.

Przysiadłem na brzegu grobu.

– Dziś twoje urodziny, Lou. Czego mam ci życzyć? “Sto lat” i “zdrowia” wypadają trochę blado – zaśmiałem się przez łzy. – Cały dzień dzisiaj o tobie myślę… Skończyłbyś 26 lat. To strasznie wcześnie, żeby przeprowadzać się na tamtą stronę, wiesz? – coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle. Zamrugałem szybko. – Och, przepraszam, Boo. Wiem, że to nie twoja wina… Przepraszam, ja… trochę… nie panuję nad swoimi uczuciami. Więc… Długo myślałem nad prezentem dla ciebie… Nad czymś, z czego byś się ucieszył… I w końcu dałem datek na fundację na rzecz ofiar katastrof lotniczych, żeby… żeby nikogo już nie spotkał taki los jak ciebie… – otarłem łzę. – Przepraszam, znów się rozkleiłem. A dzisiaj są twoje urodziny i Wigilia, nie Powinienem być smutny… Wspominam, jak to było rok temu. Pamiętasz?… Przebrałeś się za Mikołaja i rozdawałeś prezenty swojemu rodzeństwu. Te najmłodsze tak strasznie się cieszyły. A potem pojechaliśmy do mojej rodziny i wszystkie moje kuzynki tak się tobą zachwycały, że zacząłem się bać, że mi cię zaraz ukradną. Powiedziałeś potem, że zrobiłem się tak czerwony, że myślałeś, że mam jakiś atak… pamiętasz? – zaśmiałem się smutno, śmiech przerodził się w łkanie, łzy zamarzały mi na twarzy. – Dostałem od ciebie tego wielkiego pluszowego miśka ze srebrną obróżką. I na obróżce było wygrawerowane: “Na zawsze Twój”… Mam go w łóżku, wiesz? Nie przytula tak dobrze jak ty, ale… I tamtego dnia zostałem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, bo… – z moich oczu płynęło coraz więcej łez, coraz bardziej dławiło mnie w gardle – bo tamtego dnia, rok temu, w twoje urodziny… powiedziałeś, że za mnie wyjdziesz.

W śniegu pojawiły się mokre dziury w miejscach, w których skapywały na niego moje łzy. Niemal widziałem rozbawione spojrzenie Lou, niemal czułem, jak oplatają mnie jego silne ramiona, niemal czułem jego pocałunku na swoim karku. No właśnie. Niemal.

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię… Nie radzę sobie, Lou. Ja… potrzebuję cię, BooBear. Tak bardzo. Tak bardzo.

~ Przecież jestem ~ usłyszałem za sobą.

Odwróciłem się powoli, ale z tyłu nikogo nie było.

– Zaczynam majaczyć. Bez ciebie wariuję – stwierdziłem pusto, znów przysiadając na brzegu nagrobka. – Wiesz, że jak zamkną mnie w wariatkowie, nie będę mógł tutaj, do ciebie, przychodzić…

Poprawiłem uciekającą spod czapki grzywkę, przypominając sobie z bólem, że zawsze robił to Louis, ze swoim cudownym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem, od którego od razu robiło mi się cieplej. Powstrzymałem napływające mi do oczu łzy.

~ Musisz patrzeć sercem. Otwórz je dla mnie ~ głos do złudzenia przypominał Lou. Zabolało.

– Dla ciebie zawsze jest otwarte – odparłem.

~ Zamknąłeś je dla wszystkich, więc dla mnie także jest zamknięte.

– Ja wcale… – próbowałem protestować.

~ Musisz je otworzyć na nowo, nawet jeśli to boli. Nie możesz odcinać się od ludzi.

– Muszę! Muszę… – mocno ścisnąłem głowę dłońmi, czułem, jakby coś zaraz miało ją rozsadzić. To, przed czym się kryłem, teraz przygniotło mnie z całą siłą. – Ty nie rozumiesz, Lou… Nawet teraz, kiedy ja… To i tak strasznie boli, a gdybym jeszcze…

~ To rani innych, słoneczko. Twoich bliskich. Widziałeś swoją matkę? Jest zrozpaczona. Boi się, że cię straci. Bo oddalasz się od niej, Harry. Oddalasz się od rodziny, od przyjaciół. Nawet nie wiesz, jak blisko krawędzi jesteś. O krok. O krok od nieszczęścia. Musisz zacząć akceptować rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest.

– Nie mogę – wyszeptałem. – Nie mogę, bo ona mnie przygniecie. Uduszę się. To mnie zabije.

~ Nie, Harry. To pozwoli ci żyć. Ludzie ci pomogą, ale musisz im na to pozwolić. Dopuścić do siebie.

– Boję się tego, Lou – jęknąłem.

~ Nie bój się, kochanie. Przecież tu jestem… zawsze jestem.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Objąłem się ramionami, drżąc lekko.

– Powtórz to – poprosiłem cicho.

~ Nie bój się. Nie bój… Nie musisz się bać. Niczego.

– Do… dobra. Co mam zrobić?… Jak mam… się otworzyć?…

~ Pomyśl o ludziach, których kochasz. O tym, co do nich czujesz. O tym, co przeżywasz… przed czym się kryłeś. I pamiętaj, że jestem tuż obok. Choćby nie wiem co.

Zamknąłem oczy i jeszcze raz odetchnąłem. Zimne powietrze zaszczypało mnie w nos.

Pomyślałem o mamie. Była przy mnie od pierwszej chwili. Zawsze mnie wspierała, nawet gdy było to dla niej trudne. Kochała mnie jeszcze zanim pojawiłem się na świecie. Teraz bardzo ciężko znosiła mój ból. Wcześniej sobie tego nie uświadamiałem, ale Louis miał rację. Bała się o mnie. Bała się, że zrobię coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego. A prędzej czy później na pewno by do tego doszło.

Przywołałem w myślach twarze tych wszystkich osób, które pomagały mi przez całe moje życie: mojej rodziny, przyjaciół… Ludzi, którzy sprawiali, że byłem tym, kim byłem. Odtrącenie ich nie było ani uczciwe, ani rozsądne. Tylko że… nie miałem wyboru. Za bardzo bolało.

Tak wyraźnie, jak gdybym cofnął się w czasie, stanął mi przed oczami tamten dzień, w którym wszystko się skończyło.

 

<RETROSPEKCJA>

 

To już! Już niedługo. Za kilka godzin miałem odebrać moje słońce z lotniska. Dawno nie byłem tak podekscytowany. Wysprzątałem łazienkę na błysk i zacząłem porządkować szafę – musiałem czymś się zająć, żeby podekscytowanie mnie nie rozsadziło. Nie było to fascynujące zajęcie, ale pozwalało spożytkować nadmiar energii.

–  _We’ll meet down the river_  
My little sunshine and me  
And I’m having lovely fever  
‘Cause I can see, yeah, I can see… – nuciłem pod nosem. Parę dni temu zacząłem pisać piosenkę, ale wciąż nie miałem pomysłu, jak poprowadzić ją dalej. Byłem jednak dobrej myśli, bo wiedziałem, że gdy tylko Lou wróci, wszystko będzie szło mi lepiej. Kiedy nie było go obok, cały czas mi czegoś brakowało. Ale już za kilka godzin znów miałem mieć przy sobie mój największy skarb. Trzymać go w ramionach, pieścić jego wargi, czuć zapach jego skóry i ciepło jego ciała na swoim. Po prostu być z nim.

Na lotnisko przyjechałem trochę za wcześnie. Na dodatek lot Louisa się spóźniał, więc czas strasznie mi się dłużył. Sięgnąłem po telefon i odruchowo zacząłem przeglądać stare SMSy od Lou. Ostatni został wysłany cztery godziny wcześniej. “Zaraz wsiadam do samolotu. Nie mogę się doczekać, by znów Cię zobaczyć. Kocham Cię.” Ja ciebie też, pomyślałem.

Posłałem uśmiech jakiejś małej dziewczynce i poszedłem kupić sobie coś do picia. Parę minut później znów siedziałem na swoim miejscu i, trzymając w lewej dłoni kubek, ponownie wyciągnąłem telefon i napisałem: “Chcę się z Tobą kochać do białego rana xx”. Kliknąłem WYŚLIJ, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Zobaczy to później, może wysiadając z samolotu, a może nawet już po fakcie… Jedno wiedziałem na pewno: ta noc miała być niezapomniana. No i była. Niestety.

Siedząca koło mnie dziewczynka, na oko pięcioletnia, mocno ciągnęła matkę za brzeg płaszcza.

– Mamo – jęczała. – Kiedy przyjdzie tatuś?

– Już niedługo, kochanie – odparła kobieta, całując ją w czoło. – Troszeczkę się spóźnia.

Domyśliłem się, że musiał lecieć tym samym samolotem, co Lou. Kiedy pół godziny potem wciąż go nie było, matka dziewczynki wstała.

– Nie ruszaj się stąd, skarbie. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Mała niechętnie skinęła głową. Gdy tylko jej towarzyszka oddaliła się, wlepiła we mnie wzrok.

– A ty wiesz, kiedy przyjdzie mój tata? – spytała śmiało.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale razem z nim przyjdzie mój… przyjaciel, więc oboje będziemy szczęśliwi.

– Jaki jest twój przyjaciel?

– On… tak. Ma na imię Louis i zawsze się śmieje. – Zamyśliłem się. – Jest kompletnie szalony i rozbawia innych, gdy jest im smutno. Jest też… bardzo mądry i potrafi słuchać. Nigdy nie zostawia przyjaciół w potrzebie. To… najwspanialszy człowiek, jakiego znam. – Milczałem przez chwilę, po czym zapytałem: – A jaki jest twój tata?

– Świetny! – oznajmiła entuzjastycznie. – Nosi mnie na barana i mówi, że jestem jego kruszynką. Mama się uśmiecha, gdy jest z nami. Mam najfajniejszego tatusia na świecie. Masz dzieci?

– Dzieci? – powtórzyłem, zaskoczony, po czym zaśmiałem się. – Nie, nie mam dzieci.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie jestem… żonaty. Ale… zaręczyłem się, niedługo biorę ślub, więc… może kiedyś – powiedziałem cicho.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślałem o tym na poważnie… Nie rozmawialiśmy z Lou na ten temat. Chyba… chyba obydwaj baliśmy się tej rozmowy. Ale teraz zrozumiałem, że przyjdzie taki dzień – nie dziś, nie jutro, może za kilka lat – kiedy zacznie nam czegoś brakować. Kiedy zacznie nam kogoś brakować.

Ocknąłem się z zamyślenia i spostrzegłem, że dziewczynka przygląda mi się z zainteresowaniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że mój tatuś i twój Louis przyjdą szybko – stwierdziła w końcu.

– Na pewno – uśmiechnąłem się. – Ale teraz patrz, idzie twoja mama. Mogłaby być zła, że rozmawiasz z nieznajomymi.

– Jestem Maya. A ty?

– Harry.

– Już nie jesteś nieznajomy – zauważyła, ale posłusznie odkręciła się w drugą stronę i zaczęła bawić się lalką, tak, jakby przez cały ten czas grzecznie ją czesała.

Minął kolejny kwadrans, gdy z głośników rozległ się poważny głos:

– UWAGA. Samolot boeing 750b-03 lecący z Chicago do Londynu uległ awarii…

To był żart. To MUSIAŁ być żart. Jakiś głupi dowcip, na dodatek wcale nie śmieszny, ale tylko dowcip. Przecież życie nie mogło być aż tak niesprawiedliwe!… Przez tyle lat walczyliśmy z Louisem, by móc być razem, to nie było możliwe, żeby teraz stało się coś takiego!… Co za dureń wymyślił tak idiotyczny kawał?

Matka Mai wybuchnęła płaczem, rozpaczliwie tuląc do siebie zdezorientowaną dziewczynkę. Jej tatuś już nie wróci do domu.

Louie też nie.

– Louis! Louis… – zaszlochałem. – Lou… Lou… Lou!…

To nieprawda. To nie mogła być prawda. Może nic się nie stało… Może udało się opanować awarię i teraz pasażerowie czekają na nowy samolot? Może chcieli nas tylko poinformować, że jeszcze się spóźnią?…

Biegiem ruszyłem w stronę informacji, gubiąc się po drodze trzy razy wśród tłumu.

– Proszę pani! Proszę pani… – tylko tyle dałem radę wykrztusić. Nerwowo przeszukałem kieszenie. Wreszcie podałem kobiecie karteczkę z numerem lotu Louisa.

Brunetka posłała mi współczujące spojrzenie.

– Przykro mi – powiedziała.

– Co to znaczy, że jest pani przykro?! – wykrzyknąłem, nie panując nad emocjami. – Co teraz będzie? Kiedy przylecą… ocaleni?

– Proszę pana – kobieta popatrzyła mi w oczy. – Naprawdę mi przykro… nikt nie przeżył.

Nikt nie przeżył.

Nikt nie przeżył.

Nikt.

Nie.

Przeżył.

Nikt.

Nikt nie przeżył.

Te trzy słowa szumiały w mojej głowie i boleśnie się o nią obijały. Louis… Louis… moje słońce… moje życie… moja dusza. Louis.

Zadzwoniłem do Liama. Poprosiłem, żeby przyjechał na lotnisko. Nie zadawał pytań. 15 minut później wysiadł z taksówki, wyłowił mnie z tłumu i mocno objął.

– Harry, co się stało? – spytał.

– On… on… samolot, Lou, on – łkałem rozpaczliwie. Moje serce rozpadało się na kawałki. Traciłem grunt pod nogami.

– Shh… Spokojnie. Jeszcze raz. Co się dzieje?

– Louis nie żyje – zawyłem.

– CO?

– Louis nie żyje… Samolot spadł. On… Liam, on nie żyje. On… on…

Louis był martwy.

Martwy.

Odszedł.

Nie ma go.

Umarł.

Staliśmy tak z Liamem chyba godzinę, przytuleni i szlochający. Ludzie pewnie myśleli, że jesteśmy parą gejów, ale dla mnie zawsze liczył się tylko Lou, Boże, co ja bez niego zrobię, moje serce, życie bez niego to nie życie, to jakby odebrano mi tlen, dusiłem się, ryba wyjęta z wody, bolało, cholernie bolało, tylko łzy mi zostały, łzy, Lou, moje kochanie, Lou…

Payno pierwszy się ogarnął, załadował nas w taksówkę i zaczął szybko gdzieś dzwonić. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jedziemy. Przez całą drogę szlochałem, przytulony do szyby. Mój słodki Louie, moje słońce o najpiękniejszym uśmiechu świata, mój…

Rozpoznałem dom Nialla, gdy samochód zaparkował przed bramą.

– Chodź – Li wyciągnął mnie z auta i zaprowadził mnie prosto do drzwi. W progu już czekał zatroskany Nialler. Przez łzy w moich oczach widziałem go jako rozmytą plamę, ale wiedziałem, że też płacze.

– Chłopaki… – powiedział blondyn cicho.

– Zaopiekuj się nim – polecił Liam.

– Dobrze. Chodź, Harry – Horan objął mnie ramieniem i poprowadził do salonu.

Opadłem na sofę i zwinąłem się w kłębek. Wstrząsnęła mną kolejna fala płaczu. Straciłem go… Mój Boże, straciłem… Powinienem był być tam z nim, trzymać go za rękę, opierać głowę o jego ramię, a potem razem z nim zginąć. Śmierć w ramionach Lou byłaby po stokroć lepsza od tego okropnego bólu, od tej ogromnej dziury w piersi.

Przez dom Nialla przewijali się coraz to nowi ludzie, telefon wręcz się urywał, mój własny też ciągle dzwonił, ale rejestrowałem to jak we śnie.

– Wróć do mnie… wróć do mnie… – łkałem.

Ktoś usiadł koło mnie i uspokajająco gładził po plecach, nawet nie wiem, kto to. Skulony między mokrymi od łez poduszkami i kocami, trząsłem się z bólu, rozpaczy i strachu. Tak, bałem się. Życie bez Louisa było niebezpieczne. On był moim bohaterem, obrońcą i opiekunem. Moją opoką, ramieniem, na którym zawsze mogłem się wypłakać, pocieszeniem w chwilach smutku. Bez niego… wszystko… było nie tak. Nic nie miało sensu, gdy nie było go obok.

Co z naszymi marzeniami? Przecież my… mieliśmy wziąć ślub. Pobrać się! Pobrać… Zacząłem płakać jeszcze bardziej. Louis, gdzie jesteś?… Lou… Moje kochanie… przecież… przecież…

– Boże, oddaj mi go, błagam…

Jay nie pozwoliła mi go zobaczyć. Powiedziała, że Louis chciałby, żebym zapamiętał go takim, jakim widziałem go po raz ostatni… Pochowaliśmy go. Nie wiem, jak przeżyłem ten pogrzeb. Kiedy trumna z tym, co zostało po mojej jedynej miłości znikała pod ziemią, moje serce tak cholernie krwawiło.

Cały dzień było wokół mnie mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mówili o Lou wspaniałe rzeczy i nie pozwalali mi kompletnie się rozpaść. Jednak wieczorem, kiedy zostałem całkiem sam w naszym mieszkaniu… otoczony wszystkimi rzeczami, które należały do niego, których tyle razy dotykał, które wciąż nim pachniały… Otworzyłem na oścież drzwi do jego szafy. Chwyciłem dwa swetry Lou i wciągnąłem oba na siebie. Potem wczołgałem się do środka i przytuliłem do ściany, kryjąc twarz w jego koszulach, łkając cicho. Czułem się tak źle, że myślałem, że to mnie rozsadzi, a jednocześnie byłem boleśnie pusty. Może faktycznie zamknąłem swoje serce… Właśnie w tamtym momencie. Samotna, czarna kropka na białej kartce papieru. Samotna, czarna kropka, która właśnie straciła wszystko.

 

<POWRÓT DO RZECZYWISTOŚCI>

 

Otworzyłem oczy i głęboko zaczerpnąłem powietrza.

Dwa metry ode mnie stał najpiękniejszy mężczyzna świata i uśmiechał się delikatnie. Lekko przekrzywiał głowę, grzywka z jednej strony opadała mu na śliczne, błękitne oczy. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy przyjął moje oświadczyny.

– Louis! – wykrzyknąłem, rzucając się w jego stronę.

Wyciągnąłem przed siebie ramiona, by… przelecieć przez Lou jak przez mgłę. Straciłem równowagę i gdy już, już miałem upaść – silna dłoń chwyciła mnie mocno podtrzymała.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Louis, przytulając mnie do siebie mocno.

– Powiedz, że to mi się nie śni – poprosiłem cicho. – Powiedz, że naprawdę tu jesteś…

– Harry – ujął moje policzki w swe dłonie. – Ja nie żyję, wiesz o tym. Ale zawsze tu jestem. Nigdy cię nie opuściłem. Będę przy tobie. Niezależnie od sytuacji.

– Lou, potrzebuję cię – wymamrotałem w jego włosy.

– Wiem o tym, kochanie, wiem… Chciałbym trzymać cię za rękę, gdy czujesz się źle, przynosić śniadanie do łóżka codziennie rano, a wieczorem całować na dobranoc… Żałuję, że nie jest nam to dane. Ale pamiętaj, że nigdy nie jesteś sam. Nawet, jeśli mnie nie widzisz, ja jestem tuż obok…

– Przyjdziesz do mnie jeszcze?… – popatrzyłem na niego błagalnie.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – To byłoby tylko złudzenie. Odebrałoby ci rzeczywistość. Odebrałoby ci szansę na normalne życie. Na ułożenie go sobie, na założenie rodziny…

– Nie chcę rodziny bez ciebie – powiedziałem płaczliwie.

– Teraz tak myślisz, maleństwo – czule pogładził mnie po głowie. – Przyjdzie dzień, w którym się zakochasz… Uwierz mi, nic nie uczyni mnie szczęśliwszym niż twoje szczęście.

– Louis, nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie…

– Musisz być silny. Jesteś moim bezcennym skarbem i zawsze będę nad tobą czuwał. Kiedy będzie czuł się samotny, pamiętaj, że stoję tuż obok. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował wygadać się komuś, możesz mówić do mnie, bo zawsze słyszę. Kiedy padną na ciebie promienie słońca, wiedz, że to ja się do ciebie uśmiecham. Kiedy poczujesz wiatr na swojej twarzy, to ja składam na niej pocałunki. Kiedy rano obudzi cię śpiew ptaków, to ja śpiewam dla ciebie. Zawsze jestem obok. Nawet, gdy mnie nie widzisz. Nigdy nie jesteś sam.

Zrozumiałem, że to pożegnanie. Pociągnąłem nosem.

– Będę za tobą tęsknić – wyszeptałem.

– Ja za tobą też, marcheweczko.

Ostatni raz spojrzałem w jego piękne, błękitne oczy. Ostatni raz mój kochany Lou uśmiechnął się do mnie. A potem po raz ostatni poczułem jego usta na swoim czole, jego pocałunek zamienił się w podmuch wiatru.

Kiedy otworzyłem zapłakane oczy, Louisa już nie było. Opadłem na kolana i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Zaraz jednak gdzieś w głębi siebie usłyszałem głos Lou, mówiący: “Nigdy nie jesteś sam…”. Uniosłem głowę i popatrzyłem na padający śnieg, tańczący na wietrze. Rozkładając szeroko ręce, wziąłem głęboki wdech. Lodowate powietrze szczypało mnie w gardle, ale to był dobry ból, czysty ból.

Po raz pierwszy od ponad pół roku naprawdę mogłem oddychać.

– Uwolniłeś moje serce – szepnąłem. – Dziękuję, Louis.

Bolało bardziej niż zwykle, jednak poczułem się… wolny. Tak, jakbym do tej pory sam siebie ograniczał, a Lou pomógł mi to zrozumieć. Żyłem tylko w połowie. On mi to uświadomił.

– Dziękuję – powtórzyłem, gładząc dłonią zimny nagrobek. – Dziękuję, kochanie. Przyjdę jutro… Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. – Zamiast patrzeć w ziemię, tym razem spojrzałem w niebo i powiedziałem cicho: – Kocham Cię, Lou.

 

♫

 

W drzwiach ukazała się głowa Charlotte. Nie wyglądała na wesołą. No, tak… pierwsze Święta po śmierci brata…

– Słucham?… O! – jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy mnie zobaczyła. – Ha… Harry?

– Cześć – uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. – Chciałem zapytać… Czy znajdzie się przy waszym stole miejsce dla zbłąkanego wędrowca?…


End file.
